Sonic and the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis
by Malix the Nobody
Summary: Malix attempts at making a fan fiction as bad as possible in order to attract attention. Will he succeed? Rated T because someone dies. This is a spoof/parody fiction for laughs.


**Sonic and the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis**

**authors note I am not a great speler! do not comprain don't steel my fan characterz**

**CHAPTER 1 – THE BEGINNING**

Sonic was running along at supper speed until he heard a SCREAM that sounds like ROBOTS FIGHTING!

"Oh my gosh! Sounds like Eggman is causing some trouble!" yelled Sonic, "I must stop him!"

"AAAAIIIEEE! HELP ME!" yelled a hot pink hedgehog wearing a short black shirt and a long blue pants, with red shoes with a white stripe, with a spoofy markings all over her body that are purple.

Eggman was surrounding her with swatbots! DOOM loomed over her! In her hand was a BABY UNICORN! WITH WINGS!

"Eggman! What are you doing!" yelled Sonic

"I have caught this girl cause I want that UNICORN!" said Eggman

"No! You cannot have Amethis!" yelled the hot pink hedgehog

"That unicorn is the only way I will build my EGGMAN LAND!"

Sonic broke the swatbots with a spin dash!

"You're not getting you're way Eggman!" yelled Sonic

"Darn! Dooped again!" yelled Eggman, "I will be back! HAhahahaha!"

Eggman left

"Oh Sonic! Thank you for helping me! I'm Gemma the Hedgehog!" said the hot pink hedgehog, "It is my duty to protect Amethis for she is the only being that can locate the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis!"

"THE CURSED JEWEL Gemma?!? What is this about!" said Sonic

"This is not a good place to tell! We must go somewhere safe!" replied Gemma, "Amethis is SUPER SCARED!"

"Whinny!" said Amethis

"We can go to Tails's house!" yelled Sonic

"Hi Sonic!" yelled Tails

"Hi Tails!" said Sonic when they got to Tails's house, "This is Gemma! And this is Amethis!"

"Nice to meet you!" said Gemma

"You have to tell the tale of the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis!" said Sonic

"Does Eggman wants it?" asked Tails

"Yes! Eggman does want it! Because it is Super Powerful!" repried Gemma

"Super Powerful?" said Sonic (Oh ma gosh! Supper suspense)

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2 – The STORY of the Jewel of Jerberofolis!**

"Me and Amethis, come from the Land of Jerberofolis!" said Gemma

"Golly!" said Sonic and Tails

"The story of the Jewel, is passed down from our ansisters (I don't know how to spell the wrd!)! See, long ago, there was a Jewel of Jerberofolis, that was corrupted by a GREAT evil! And the line of Great Unicorns, sealed the evil Jewel of Jerberofolis, in the Great Hidden Temple of Jerberofolis! Only the great Unicorns knows where they are!"

"Wow! What a legend!" said Sonic

"Is Amethis one of the GREAT UNICORNS!" asked Tails

"Yes. And she's the last. For you see, Metal Sonic came and KILLED all the UNICORNS! Because they refused to tell him of the LOCATIONS OF THE GREAT HIDDEN TEMPLE OF JERBEROFOLIS! He even wiped out the guardians, whose sworn duty is to protect the Unicorns! Only me and Amethis are the sole survivors! But Eggman has found us! And learned about our legend!"

"Oh dear!" said Sonic, "Don't worry! Me and Tails will protect you from Eggman and Metal Sonic!"

"Oh thank you Sonic!" said Gemma

And then Amy and Cream came through the door

"Hey Sonic! Me and Cream made some cookies for you! And –GASP!- WHO IS THAT HOT PINK HEDGEHOG!" said Amy

"This is Gemma! She has to protect Amethis the Unicorn because Amethis is the only one who knows where the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis IS!" said Tails

"Oh deer!" said Cream, "Here! Have a Cookie!"

Amethis ate the cookie! And it made a happy whinny noise!

"Oh! It lieks the cookies!" said Cream

"Chao Chao Chao Chao!" said Cheese happily

"What is the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis!" asked Amy

"The story of the Jewel, is passed down from our ansisters! See, long ago, there was a Jewel of Jerberofolis, that was corrupted by a GREAT evil! And the line of Great Unicorns, sealed the evil Jewel of Jerberofolis, in the Great Hidden Temple of Jerberofolis! Only the great Unicorns knows where they are!"

"Wow! What a legend!" said Amy

"Is Amethis one of the GREAT UNICORNS!" asked Cream

"Yes. And she's the last. For you see, Metal Sonic came and KILLED all the UNICORNS! Because they refused to tell him of the LOCATIONS OF THE GREAT HIDDEN TEMPLE OF JERBEROFOLIS! He even wiped out the guardians, whose sworn duty is to protect the Unicorns! Only me and Amethis are the sole survivors! But Eggman has found us! And learned about our legend!"

"We'll make sure that creep Eggman doesn't get his hands on Amethis!" said Amy

"Thank you!" said Gemma, "I highly appreciate it!"

"But first, let's show you around New Metropolis!" replied Amy

**Chapter 3 – Master Emerald held Ransom**

Knuckles runs up to the gang!

"Hand me Amethis!" yelled Knuckles  
"Why do you want Amethis!" asked Sonic

"Because Eggman has stolen the master emerald under my nose, and will only give it back to me when I give him Amethis!"

"You can't Knuckles! If Eggman gets his hands on Amethis the world is doomed!" said Tails

"Why is that?" asked Knuckles

"Because Amethis is the only one who knows where the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis is!" said Amy

"I don't believe that!" retorted Knuckles

"Amethis and I come from Jerberofolis! Amethis knows where the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis is! Please believe me!"

"Oh okay then" answered Knuckles

"Let's get the master emerald back!" said Sonic, "Together as a team!"

"Okay!" said Gemma

At Eggman's base

"They took the bait!" said this mysterious silhouette of a girl hedgehog

"Haha! Amethis will be in our hands!" replied Eggman

"Once we get our hands on her, we will RULE THE WORLD!"

"MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Major suspense)

Back to the gang

"We head off to Eggman's base!" said Sonic  
"This can't possibly be any sort of trap!" said Tails

"Let's go!" said Gemma

After beating up on security robots

"We're at Eggman's base!" said Sonic

"Haha! You fell into my trap!" yelled Eggman

"Oh my gosh! Who would've thought this was a trap?" yelled Tails

"Hand over Amethis NOW!" yelled Eggman

"We will never hand Amethis over!" said Gemma

"Give me the Master Emerald, you will never have Amethis!" said Knuckles

"Amethis likes my cookies! You cannot have her!" said Cream

"Get near to Amethis and I'll beat you with my hammer!" said Amy

"You will never have Amethis!" said Shadow

"Amethis is better than any other jewel!" yelled Rouge

"Where'd you come from?" asked Sonic

"Oh we heard about the tale of the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis!" said Shadow

"We were sent to interfere with Eggman so he can't get his hands on her or the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis!" said Rouge

"Hahaha! You will hand Amethis over NOW!" said Eggman

"Right! Gemma, be a good twin and hand her over!" said the mysterious hedgehog girl

"She looks just like me!" said Gemma

"Right! I am Ammeg! And I want your Unicorn!" said the mysterious purple with pink markings girl hedgehog, with the same clothing, but the black shirt was BLUE and the pants were BLACK and her shoes were WHITE with a RED stripe!

"What is going on here!" said Tails

"I never knew I had a TWIN!" said Gemma

"Yes! Well here I am! And I will have Amethis!" yelled Ammeg

"After them my swatbots!" yelled Eggman

They started fighting the swatbots! Gemma kicked them all

But they didn't know what would happen while they were busy!

**Chapter 4 – Amethis's Capture**

**Authors Note: Review NOW or I will smother you with a pillow in your sleep**

Ammeg runs at supper speed and KIDNAPS Amethis! (Supper Suspense!)

"No! Give back Amethis!" yelled Gemma

"Never! Hahahaha!" laughed Eggman

Amethis made whinny noises in FEAR

"Now that I have Amethis, we will go to the Great Hidden Temple of Jerberofolis!" said Ammeg

They laughed as they left

"Let's go to the Great Temple of Jerberofolis!" yelled Gemma

"Yeah!" yelled Sonic, "But first we have to fight off these swat bots!"

"But Gemma fought them all off!" said Tails

"Hurry! Before more come!" said Gemma, fighting them off with kicks

They all rush off to the Great Temple of Jerberofolis

"How are we gonna go to the Great Temple of Jerberofolis" asked Sonic, "If it's so far away?"

"Amethis is the only one who knows where the Great Temple of Jerberofolis." Said Gemma

"Why don't we look at a map?" asked Shadow

"It's not marked on any map!" said Gemma

"First, we will go to the land of Jerberofolis! Then my radar that I planted on Eggman's ship will lead us to the Great Temple of Jerberofolis!" said Tails

"Let's go!" said Sonic

"There's a magical flying ship that will lead us to the land of Jerberofolis!" said Gemma, "That's how I got here!"

They made it to the harbor, where they saw a GIANT SHIP with a LOT OF COPTERS

"Hello. Welcome to the harbor. Whine!" said an emo Echidna

"Will you shut up!" said this orange dragon, with green boots, "Where do you want to go?"

"We need to get to the Land of Jerberofolis!" said Sonic

"Ok. –sniff- My name is Whinny the Echidna. And I work on this ship, my life is miserable!" said the Echidna

"Shut up Whinny. I am your captain. Smogfire." Said the dragon, "I'll take you to Jerberofolis."

"Oh dear! Oh terrible! If only I could do something!" said Whinny

"All aboard for Jerberofolis." Said Smogfire

They were on their way to the Land of Jerberofolis cruising in the sky

"Oh what a day! Cruisin in the Sky! With Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Amy

"Yeah." Said Sonic

"So Gemma, do you recall anything about your PAST?" asked Shadow

"No. All I can recall is being raised by my guardians! The Great Unicorns!" said Gemma

"Don't worry. I can't recall much about my past either." Replied Shadow

"Thank you for being so understanding Shadow!" said Gemma

"Oh dear! Oh my! There's a blue thing flying!" said Whinny

"It's metal sonic!" yelled Sonic

Metal Sonic made a hole in the ship and laughed

"You will never get to the Land of Jerberofolis!" said Metal Sonic

**Chapter 5 – Metal Sonic**

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Sonic

"Hahahahaa!" said Metal Sonic

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILYYY!" yelled Gemma

"They could've been easy and given the location. But they just payed the price for not."

"We will stop you right here!" yelled Sonic

"Hahaha! I put a hole in your gas tank! Now your ship will crash into the Deadly Mountains of Death!" yelled Metal Sonic** authors note: suspense**

"Well fight you!" said Sonic

"I'll fight this jerk. You guys just take the life boats." Said Smogfire

"What will you do?" said Amy

"I'm a dragon. I got wings." Said Smogfire

They started to fight

Metal sonic spin dashed at Smogfire but he jumped out of the way

"You need help fighting him!" yelled Sonic

"Oh? And have your chances of falling 5000 feet above the earth?"

"No."

The continued to fight. Sonic and the gang rushed to the life boats

"How do these things work?" asked Sonic

"I DON'T KNOW!" whined Whinny

"I know! We just pull these levers!" said Tails

"You're such a genius Tails!" said Sonic happily

They left the boat. Watching what's behind them fade away. Then an explosion. Metal Sonic and Smogfire were no more.

"Oh poor Smogfire!" yelled Whinny

"He was such a nice guy!" said Gemma

"The captain always goes down with the ship," said Rouge

"But there is no time to grieve!" said Knuckles

"We must reach Eggman and Ammeg before they get their hands on the Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis!" replied Shadow

The life boat flies into the Land of Jerberofolis, where Tails's locator, locates the location of Eggman and Ammeg

Then some swat bots appeared

"Out of our ways!" yelled Sonic

Gemma kicks the swatbots to pieces as they head to the Temple of Jerberofolis

**End of the short chaptor**

**Chapter 6 – THE TRUTH**

Sonic and the gang made it to the Great Hidden Temple of Jerberofolis. It was big, and it was in the sky

"Wow! This is where the Great Hidden Temple of Jerberofolis is hidden," said Sonic,

"Eggman and Ammeg must be inside!"

"We must reach them before they get to the Cursed Jewel!" said Gemma

"Gemma! The guardians never told you what happened in your past!" said Ammeg

"They told me enough! They said that the Cursed Jewel is inside!" said Gemma

"No Gemma, WE ARE THE JEWEL!" said Ammeg

"No! That's impossible!" said Gemma

"Yes! You are the good side! I am the bad! Once we go onto the pedestal, we will bind together! Into the Sacred Cursed Jewel of Jerberofolis!" said Ammeg

"Even so! I will not bind with you!" said Gemma

Eggman uses his robot to grab Gemma and puts her on the pedestal, they bind together, to look like a Chaos Emerald! That's rainbow colored!

"The eighth chaos emerald!" yelled Amethis

Light came out of Amethis and she grew up! In front of their eyes!

"There are eight chaos emeralds?" yelled Sonic

"Yes! But one was powered by an evil being, and a good being! But the evil being was conquering the good! So we had to separate them and they manifested themselves into Hedgehogs."

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Sonic, "I didn't expect that!"

"With my power", yelled the 8th Chaos emerald, "I will be the master!"

"We will be the master!" yelled Eggman

"Shut up mortal! I have no further use of YOU!" yelled Ammeg

"NOOOOO!!!" and Eggman was blasted off

"I will use my powers to summon the 7 chaos emeralds!" said Amethis, "You hold it off and I will seal it for good!"

"But… Gemma!" wailed Whinny, "If I could do something!"

"Gemma and Ammeg no longer exist! They are one! Good and Evil!" said Amethis as she gave a loud cry and the seven chaos emeralds appeared, and Sonic and Shadow turned super!

"You will never defeat me!" yelled the chaos emerald

"Yes we will! With the power of love and friendship, all is possible!" yelled Sonic

"We'll never forget Gemma's friendship!" yelled Shadow

"What? NUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed the chaos emerald and it was no more

"It is over. Now they're are only seven chaos emeralds" said Amethis

"We will never forget Gemma's friendship." Said Amy

"Oh woe! So sad! We will never forget her!" said Whinny

And so it was the end. They will never forget her friendship.

Then Amethis used her powers to tereport them all home.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Do not steal ma fan charactors!**

**Epilogue – Sonic's Thoughts**

Sonic: This was by far, the WORST, wait, scratch that, ONE OF the WORST RUSHED fanfictions I have EVER read in my LIFE! This MalixDexide guy was definitely on drugs when he wrote this! The plot makes no sense! Everything skips! I mean, how did Shadow and Rouge get there! What happened to Smogfire? He just died and no epic fight or mourning! What's the point of Gemma? She just did most of the work! Whinny did nothing but whine! They did most of the talking! Amethyst is not spelled A-M-E-T-H-E-S-. What about the Master Emerald! It served no role!

MalixDexide, don't make any fanfictions ever again!

Tails: Uhhh, Sonic… I think you should apologize.

Sonic: Why? Because he did some lousy 6 chapter fanfic just so it could be heard out loud on ?

Tails: No. He did it as a joke for a group that reads bad fanfictions out loud. Taking bad elements from fanfics and putting them together to make one bad one. Did you hear them rehearse Sonic meeting Jurassic Park? Malix probably doesn't care if they steal his work or characters on this cursed jewel of jerberofolis story.

Sonic: Ohhh… my mistake… sorry…

**END OF EPILOGUE **


End file.
